


Beyond

by glymr



Series: The One Where [8]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where DCU Tim Drake gets stuck with Terry Mcginnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the Epilogue to Batman Beyond.

  
Red Robin is torn between wanting to examine the _suit_ down to the smallest microchip, and wanting to smack this (too thin, all wrong) Batman for his attitude.

"Same old Batcave," says Terry, and laughs a little uncomfortably. "Not as many cases, though." He wanders over to the Case and frowns. "Who the slag is Jason Todd?" he asks.

Tim sighs. "It's complicated," he says. "Clearly you're not just from the future, you're from an alternate world altogether." Before he can continue, the clock swings open and Robin comes pounding down the stairs, but stops short when he sees them.

"Who the hell is this?" he says.

"I'm Batman," says Terry.

"Like hell you are," growls Damian. Tim catches him by the cape before he can attack.

"He's Batman in some other world," says Tim.

Damian looks at him resentfully. "If _my father_ were here--" he begins.

"Bruce isn't here," says Tim shortly. "So *I* have to figure out how to get this guy back where he belongs. Now go upstairs and bother Alfred or Dick. I have work to do."

Instead of obeying, Damian slips off his cape and attacks. Terry dodges and somersaults over his head. "*You're* Bruce's son in this world?" he says disbelievingly.

"Of course I am," sneers Damian.

"You're really a little twip, aren't you?" says Terry, catching Damian in a grip the younger boy tries desperately to break.

Tim can't quite help but smile.

"How dare you!" cries Damian as he struggles. "Who are *you*, anyway?"

"I'm Bruce's son in my world," says Terry quietly, and Damian stops struggling. Tim stills, then turns to look at him.

"Take off your mask?" says Damian, managing to make it sound like an order as much as a request.

Terry warily releases Damian and does so, revealing a smiling face that...Tim's breath catches in his throat. He looks so much like Bruce. Like Bruce must have looked, once...

Terry looks between them.

"Your mother isn't Talia, is she?" says Damian, his voice more subdued.

"No, she...it's complicated," says Terry.

Damian just nods. "It always is," he says sadly.


End file.
